


Five Guys That Adam Kissed

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: 5 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Guys That Adam Kissed

1-The first time Adam had kissed Rocky, it had been entirely Aisha's fault. Somehow she had gotten it into her head that they should all play Truth or Dare, and Adam found it really hard to say no to her. Rocky, meanwhile, thought that it was an absolutely amazing idea. Adam suspected that he was hoping that Aisha would dare him to kiss her or run down the street naked or something.

Well, there were kissing dares involved, but neither of them ended up kissing Aisha. Instead, Adam found Rocky's lips pressed against his, with Adam's hands tangled up in Rocky's hair, trying to pull him in tighter.

This might have actually been one of Aisha's better ideas.

2-Adam didn't actually know Zack very well. He hadn't had that much time to spend with his predecessor before Zack had given up his powers. And this was the first time he had seen Zack since the power transfer had occurred. He didn't even know if Zack would want to see him, but he thought that he should at least pay Zack a visit.

"Hey," he said, knocking on the door. "Your mom said you were in?" His voice rose hesitantly, turning it into a question. He wasn't quite sure that Zack would even want to see him.

Zack looked up from the bed, looking confused for a moment, until realization dawned. "Adam, my man!" he said, getting up. "Nice to see you again."

"Thanks," Adam said, giving Zack a high five. "I just thought that maybe you wanted to check up on how we were doing."

"Nah," Zack drawled. "You guys have been doing fine – Kim would have called Trini to let us know if you were messing up."

"I'm glad," Adam said. "I mean, that you think we've been doing an okay job. We aren't you, but…"

Zack leaned forward, his face inches from Adam's. "You've been doing just fine," he said, kissing Adam gently.

3-It wasn't that any of them had actually meant to be ignoring Billy. But now that Billy was holed up in the Command Center all the time, it was harder to spend time with him. But just letting a friendship go because it wasn't as convenient as it used to be… well, Adam didn't really want to do that.

He teleported to Billy's location, only to find that Billy was working on the Zords.

"Hey," he said, as soon as he'd gotten his bearings.

Billy nearly dropped his wrench.

"Sorry," Adam apologized automatically. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't," Billy said quickly. "Your unexpected appearance just caused me to have an involuntary reaction."

"So I scared you," Adam said, smiling. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Billy said. "What can I do for you? Is there a problem at the Command Center? I didn't hear any signs of the Machine Empire attacking."

"It has nothing to do with an attack!" Adam told him quickly. "I just haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been busy," Billy said shortly.

"You're still one of us," Adam reminded him, taking Billy's hand. "And I think you were starting to forget that, and I can't let you do that."

He leaned forward, to capture Billy's mouth with his own.

4-Adam had felt sick for two days, when Tommy came to see him.

"Not adjusting, are you?" Tommy asked, after he'd been let in to Adam's room.

"Not really," Adam said, pushing himself into a sitting position. "How did you adjust? Losing your powers before?"

It wasn't the most polite question, but he needed to know. It hadn't really been his idea to give up their powers, but Dimitria had insisted. Tommy had experience with this, at least, but Adam hadn't. He'd seen friends give up their powers, but he hadn't had to do it himself.

Tommy sighed, and sat down on the bed next to Adam. "It's hard," he agreed. "And I'd say it gets easier, but it takes a really long time."

"I just… we lost something, you know?" Adam couldn't even figure out how to articulate what he was feeling. He just hated that emptiness inside him that he'd been feeling ever since he'd handed his Turbo Key over to Carlos.

"I know," Tommy said gently, as he pushed Adam back down onto the bed. "But I know something that will help."

Adam pulled Tommy down on top of him, trying to lose himself in the feel of Tommy's mouth against his.

5-"I'm just not good enough," Carlos said, and Adam sighed.

"You made a mistake," he told the new Black Ranger. "It happens."

"I could have killed her!" Carlos said. "How can anyone ever trust me again?"

"Because you learned from your mistake, and you aren't going to do it again," Adam reminded him. "And we'll keep working on it, so you can keep getting better."

"How can you trust me?" Carlos said. "I hurt Cassie!"

Adam placed his hands on Carlos's shoulders. "Look at me," he told him sternly. "I trust you. I will always trust you."

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked.

"Always," Adam said, matching action to words as he kissed him.


End file.
